Cell vs Double
Battle of the 2 copy movers Wiz:Like Cell,The Perfect Android Boomstick:Double,The Sexy Nun Boomstick:He is Wiz,I'm Boomstick. present is boring, so let's go take a look at the future to see what we have. Anyways, Cell was created by Dr. Gero who you may know as the leader of the Red Ribbon Army to be his ultimate creation. To become the ultimate creation though, Cell's creation had him taking the genetic traits and special abilities possessed by the greatest fighters to visit Earth which include Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, King Cold, Frieza, etc. Boomstick: The thing is though that with the Dr. Eggman ripoff is that he didn't finish Cell's creation which led to it being finished by his supercomputer. Anyways, Cell would later kill the Future Trunks of his timeline and go to the past so that he could gain perfection as the Future Trunks of the main timeline had killed the Androids. But I mean seriously... how did Cell go from look like a weird insect with a beak and a tail looking like a needle to a humanoid-insect thing? Wiz: Well, Cell actually did absorb a lot of people during his time in the Cell Saga. It has been confirmed that he absorbed nearly around 600,000 people and he also absorbed Androids 17 and 18. Why he absorbed the Androids you might ask? Because who doesn't want a limitless source of energy made by your creator to use and power up at any moment, that's why. Boomstick: What would Cell try to do after all of this you may ask? Why host a tournament that determined the fate of the world as the world's greatest fighters came together to fight Cell! I mean, we got the rise of Hercule Satan out of all of it, so it was the best event ever! Seriously though, it would come to backfire Cell as he got decimated by a blonde pre-teen named Gohan. Regardless, Cell definitely has a lot of qualities about him making him a deadly fighter. Wiz: One of the things Cell has that he gained from the DNA of the greatest fighters to visit Earth is Piccolo's regeneration. Cell can self-regenerate if he loses something such as a limb and can even regenerate from just a single cell because according to Cell, each of his cells has a memory of his former self meaning they are all programmed to make Cell whole again if he were to almost die. Boomstick: Don't forget that the insect man thing can fly and fight at faster than light speeds as he has shown to be on the level far above the Z-Fighters, can use telekinesis to even pick up giant masses of land, and can even use ki attacks which is basically when you harness your inner energy and manifest it into for say... A PLANET BUSTING ATTACK CAPABLE OF DESTROYING EARTH?!?!? Wiz: Don't be too surprised because they've been doing that before even Cell came around. Anyways, Cell also has many different techniques such as the Destructo Disc which is a yellow disk-like attack with sharp edges meant to pierce through objects which he got from Krillin or the Special Beam Cannon which is an attack that is charged up in order to unleash a powerful energy-based attack which drills through opponents which he got from Piccolo. Boomstick: Don't forget to mention the Death Beam which is practically a laser, the Big Bang Crash which is just Vegeta's Big Bang attack amped, and the Perfect Barrier which is a barrier of energy that has a wide span. While these attacks are very powerful and all because they come from someone like Cell, they pretty much hail in comparison to the attack he learned as Super Perfect Cell. Wiz: Cell learned an attack called the Super Kamehameha when he came back as Super Perfect Cell which is the Kamehameha wave amped up by an extreme amount. The power of the attack itself allowed Cell to even briefly match Gohan's attack, but he ended dying either way. Regardless, this is Cell's most deadly attack and it could prove fatal if you're hit by it. Bowhunter: Cell has this weird ability to... how do I put it... Use his tail stringer to absorb people and genetically enhance himself, but the digestion process of this can take awhile before it is fully put into effect. Cell also has other abilities such as teleportation through the instant transmission and duplication of himself into 4 beings via the Multi-Form technique. Heck, the guy can literally make little versions of himself that are weaker than him but still powerful enough to thrash around the Z Fighters such as Goku, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, etc. Nexus: Also, you may ask how the dude became so powerful even when he was called perfect. Well, as you know, Cell has the genetics that are partially Saiyan-based meaning that when he did his suicide bomb which allows him to inflate himself and explode and cause planetary destruction, he had been involved in a Zenkai Boost. Zenkai Boosts are basically these things where Saiyans get more powerful if they've suffered a near death experience which also applies to Cell. Boomstick: Despite his impressive wins over many characters such as the Androids, Z-Fighters, etc., Cell still has his flaws that can get him in a bad situation. Cell is rather arrogant is the thing and will often try to push his foes to fight at their full potential which got him screwed over against Gohan because he starts acting irrational when he starts to become outmatched by an opponent. Wiz: There is also the fact that despite his regeneration being very top notch, all it takes if for all of his cells being destroyed to permanently put him down for good. Again, just for reference, Gohan killed him by using the ki attack called the Father-Son Kamehameha which ended up practically disintegrating Cell's cells which is what ended up killing him at the end of the battle with Gohan. Boomstick:While our friend, Cell, may have some weaknesses that can end up costing him a fight, there is no denying the fact that Cell is probably one of Dragon Ball Z's most powerful characters to ever threaten not just the Z-Fighters but Earth itself. History Death Battle Info * Name: Cell * Age: 17 * Height: 7', 7'5, 7' (Dependant on form) * Weight: Unknown * Occupation: Bio-Android Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Physique * Absorption: This is one of Cell's more famous techniques. He uses his tail (which is concealed in his Perfect-Super Perfect forms) in order to gain all of the strength that the victim possesses. There are two methods to facilitate this technique: The first involves him stabbing the target and extract all of the organic matter of a victim, which leaves the clothing behind. The second involves him directly swallowing the person whole through his tail, holding them unconscious in his body. This is his preferred method since he also obtains the full power of those he absorbed through this method. * Regeneration ** Originated from Piccolo's cells; however, this was modified to be far superior to Namekian regeneration and allow Cell to survive decapitation or near obliteration. * Ki Manipulation * Telekinesis * Flight * Able to survive in Space * Summoning Cell Juniors, the seven offspring of Cell himself *Teleportation w/ Super Perfect Cell via the Instant Transmission technique Techniques *Kamehameha *Galick Gun *Special Beam Cannon *Death Beam *Perfect Barrier *Multi-Form Feats * Regenerated his upper body after it was blown off. * Regenerated after blowing himself up. This explosion is powerful enough to destroy the Earth. * Completely unaffected by human weapons; including massive man-made explosives. * The Cell Juniors are powerful enough to match Cell Saga Vegeta and Future Trunks. * Learned Instant Transmission when he teleported with Goku near the end of the Cell Games Saga. * Absorbed hundreds of thousands of people to increase his strength. * Successfully managed to absorb Androids 17 and 18, despite constant obstacles getting in his way. * Defeated Future Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Android 16, 17 & 18. * Oneshot Hercule Satan with a slap. Flaws * Cannot survive total obliteration of all his cells. ** Killed by Gohan's Father-Son Kamehameha. * His healing factor can temporarily burn out if he takes too much damage or pain; hence why blunt force has managed to defeat him and why Goku saw it necessary to give him a Senzu bean. ** Likewise, his Ki can run out and needs time to recharge. * Will regurgitate any Androids he previously absorbed if Cell takes too much damage. This could return Cell to a previous form as well; weakening him. * His tail cannot 'drink' the fluids of robots or non-organics. https://youtu.be/FSaZ6g_w9gY?t=1m49s * His tail's absorbing abilities require time to perform; meaning if Cell is interrupted then his victim can escape. https://youtu.be/kvcbSsPPHyc?t=2m4s * An enemy significantly more powerful than Cell can escape being 'swallowed' by his tail. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tGCHOjmpWA * Cocky enough to allow his enemies to rest and train for 10 days before his rematch against them. I killed every one, so I have no to face, this sucks balls! ???: not so fast! Cell: the heck? Double: i'm double Cell: Double eh? let's fight!!! Fight! Double: aaaaaaa! Cell: ??? Double: there Cell; so u can take any form including mt own? intersting Double: kamehame... Cell; NO WAY! she doing the kamehameha!!! Double: ha!!! Double: that was easy Cell: think again Double: what the? Cell: I can renegerate Double: dammit!!! Cell: this is my full power!!! now die!!! Double: agh Cell: kamehameha!!!!! Double: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!! Cell: pathetic K.O! Boomstick: Why does every battle like this result in the destruction of the Solar System? Wiz: This battle was actually very close. Cell and Double are both capable of self-regeneration, completely blocking each others' attacks, and both have a wide variety of skills on their sides. However, Cell trumped Double in almost all of these aspects. Double's Recover can heal hear up,but Cell can regenerate completely. Boomstick: And Cell's no slouch when it comes to destruction! He can destroy an entire Solar System with a Kamehameha, whereas Double has never shown to be able to have nearly the same level of magnitude of power. Wiz: Also, Cell is a superior physical fighter. Double is by no means bad at it, but she hardly stands a chance in hand-to-hand combat against the perfect being. Boomstick: Double's chance of winning was a No Cell. Wiz: The winner is Cell. Next on Death Battle ???: Power!!! Unlimited POwer!!!! ???: Remember Me Eddie? when I killed your brother, I talked just Like this!!! 1/0 Category:Villain VS Villain themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Video Game vs Anime themed Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles Category:What-If Death Battles Category:YTP King Category:'Alien' themed Death Battles